dark and krad go to spycology
by Fye D Florite
Summary: dark and krad start off in spycology, but soon follow many other nonsensical events has fullmetal alchemist
1. part one

spycologist: first, i want to know why you two hate each other. dark can start.

Dark: first, his hair's too long. second, he turns into creepy kid. third, he tries to kill me.

krad: that's not to be shared!

dark: oh shut up.

spycologist writes down- homicide attempts

dark: fourth, he has a cross at the end of his hair. and fifth, he acts smarter than he is.

krad: that was uncalled for!

spycologist: ok, now we'll go to krad. why do you hate dark?

krad: he makes fun of my satoshi-sama!

dark: he means creepy boy

spycologist writes down - can be possesive

krad: he also interrupts while i'm trying to tell this man how i feel.

spycologist writes down - smartass, may be emo

krad: he also won't die when i try to kill him, and he tries to kill me.

spycologist writes down -hypocrit, agressive

krad: he also is a philanderer.

spycologist writes down - showoff of vocab

dark: oh wow, he said a big word, for the first time. sarcastic

krad: and he's always being sarcastic.

spycologist: ok, now i'm just going to watch you two fight in front of me, so go ahead.

krad jumps on dark

dark: he meant using words

krad: using words or not i would have done that somewhere in the fight. evil laugh now, it's time for a certain mousy to die! tries to kill dark

spycologist: krad, get off of dark

krad: yes sir

dark: what the fuck was that? and why'd you just answer 'yes sir'

krad: you're right i did... NEVER!

dark: too late

spycologist: now using words, start to fight.

krad: why do you hate me? starts to cry

dark: oh there there, cheer up. looks at spycologist whispers this guy is frieking me out

krad: I'M NOT DEAF!

dark: don't be so sure

krad: what the hell are you talking about!

dark: oh nothing, just you being... what's the word, ah yes, A FAG!

krad: oh did i ever mention that you make no sense, and that ladies don't love you, why do you think rika commited suicide?

dark: starts crying how could you say that about rika!

krad: oh quite crying, baby.

psycologist writes down- cruel

krad: besides, it's not my fault i killed her, she was just so anno-

dark: interrupts you just said she commited suicide, now you're saying that you killed her! which i in fact didn't know!

krad: thanks for interrupting me, jackass mousy.

dark: oh, and kraddikins, i just wanted to say that i ha-

krad: NEVER CALL ME KRADDYKINS!

dark: and you said i interrupt people... like i was saying, i hate you so much, that i'd kill myself to have you die too.

spycologist writes down- so annoying, makes others want to commit suicide on sight of him

krad: you weirdo! i should have killed you light years ago!

dark: that's sooo mean! starts crying... again

krad: stop being so capricious, are you skitzofrinic or something?

spycologist writes down- i like grapes, although they're purple like that skitzofrinic guys hair. that's why i only eat the purple ones on sunday, every other day i eat the green ones.


	2. part two

krad: what are you writing?

spycologist: nothing!

krad: grabs notes I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

dark: starts giving krad a massage calm down

krad: evil glare what are you doing?

dark: I'm being nice and trying to calm you down. you look stressed.

krad: only because you're still alive!

dark: well stop being so mean!

krad: stares insanely so... how's rika doing?

dark: starts sobbing shut up!

spycologist writes down- tried to kill me

krad: now what are you writing down?

spycologist: nothing! throws the notepad out the window there...

krad: I'm going to kill you! jumps on spycologist, they start wrestling on the floor

dark: you're both babies

spycologist: I'm not being childish! I'm trying to save myself from having a mourner say 'death by spyco gay homicidal angel'

krad: I'm not gay!

dark: then what's with the dress

krad: weren't you crying!

dark: not anymore

krad: why, you're not sad about rika's death. you know, 'death by angel with parasol'.

dark: how could you steal her parasol and kill her with that you evil bastard!

krad: speaking of bastard, what ever happened to your parents

dark: same that happened to yours, never had any. it's better that way because there's no one to blame for your birth or your

homicidal cruelty towards men.

krad: stares

spycologist: stares

krad: cruelty towards men? I have to say that's the most intelligent thing you've ever said dark.

spycologist takes out another notepad, spycologist writes down- is an idi-

krad: lemme see! geeze! how many of those things do you have!

spycologist: gets up, opens trenchcoat to reveal...

krad: woah

dark: holy mother fucker!

krad: stare

spycologist: stare

krad: I guess your intelligent routine faded.

dark: hey!

krad: how's rika doing?

dark: runs out of the room crying

krad and spycologist: stare

spycologist: lovely weather.

krad: yup

spycologist: how bout them Yankees

krad: no, I like the angels

dark: magically pops in the devils are better!

krad: there's a angel-devil game tomorrow. I bet you $500 on the angelsdark: deal

spycologist: oh, the winner's playing the Yankees the day after. $1,000 on the winner beating the Yankees.

krad: sure

dark: yup yup hip hip cheerio, lets go!

krad and spycologist: stare

and they all leave to krad's house so that they can mess it up mainly.


	3. part three

(at krad's house to watch the ball game)

dark: I'm very convinced that the devils will win.

krad: the angels will prevail!

spycologist writes down- is bent on the ange-

krad: still doing that! let me see! you and you're stupid note pad...

dark: oh krad, calm down, we all know tha- the games starting!

krad: we all know that... what

dark: shut up!

krad: ...  
(end of ball game cause I don't know how to write a chapter on a game)

krad: yes! give me those 20's!

dark: goodbye Adolf Hitler...

krad: Hitler isn't on the 20dollar bill.

dark: then who is

krad: me! sticks up bill with him on it

dark: you drew that on!

krad: no I didn't doorbell rings

dark: I'll get it!

spycologist: so how long have you and dark known each other?

krad: ... oh shut up...

dark: krad! creepy kid wants to see you!

satoshi: hey krad...

krad: hi satoshi-sama, still hate me?

satoshi: hell yeah

spycologist: would you like me to help you two?

satoshi: no

krad: not me, him. can you tell him why he should like me

spycologist: well, all I have to say is... what's your face

satoshi: my name's satoshi

spycologist: satoshi, you made a good choice staying away from him.

krad: hey! first you write insults in a note pad! now this!

satoshi: thanks, where'd dark go?

krad: ... this is most likely bad. everyone starts searching for dark

krad in the living room: dark!

satoshi in the kitchen why do you have coconuts krad?

krad walks in: I like coconuts

spycologist in the bathroom: I think I found him!

krad and satoshi run upstairs

dark under a pile of sheets: dark! dark where are you! oh wait, I'm dark...

krad: my bathroom!

satoshi: now you know how I felt all those times you'd go rummaging through my stuff

spycologist: well, at least we found him.

dark: sorry krad about your bathroom

krad: I'm going to kill you! jumps on dark

spycologist: it's best we leave him here, if they get all of this out of their systems, they might start to like each other.

satoshi: you're the expertTOMORROW

dark: ah, what a nice sleep

spycologist: where's krad

satoshi: he's still cleaning the bathroom

they all go into the bathroom

krad with huge bags under his eyes: ... hi... I'd kill you dark but I'm too tired

dark: aren't I lucky

satoshi: yup, you can do something stupid enough to keep krad up all night and still aren't being killed, that should be a world

record for 'the luckiest thing to ever happen'

spycologist: you freakdark: that's why I call him creepy kid

krad: stay away from

my satoshi-sama... oooooh, tired...

dark: haha! you had to stay up all night and you're still not finished with the bathroom

satoshi: what did you do anyways dark

dark: well, I couldn't help but see my reflection in the glass on the window next to the door when I answered it. then I realized that there was a pretty face begging to be stared at, so I went in the bathroom to stare at it, that way it would be pleased.

satoshi: ...

spycologist: ...

krad: go on. I'd like to hear the story about how my bathroom came to be what it is now... a disaster!

dark: slowly waking up are we

krad: just continue

dark: ok, so I looked into the mirror and saw these eyes staring at me. I got startled at how beautiful they were, and how sexy. so Ijumped back, banged my head on the towel rack, fell frontward into the toilet, fe-

satoshi: you fell in the toilet yesterday, and without taking a shower slept next to me? and used my hair brush before me?

dark: yup. anyways I fell backward onto the sheet rack, banged my head clonking me onto the ground, where when I struggled to get up, I accidentally turned the water on high, where then the bathroom soon flooded. then, I had to pee, so I noticed that there was no way out, except to open the door to let the water escape.

spycologist: which it did

dark: yup, so I then went to the toilet, found that it was clogged somehow, and that I probably hit the flush thingy by accident while my head was in the toilet and I still had a towel on my head which went into the toilet. so I decided no grown man should be forced to peeing in a clogged toilet, but I didn't know how to unclog it, so I took a wiz in the corner

krad: it would have been better if you didn't and just peed in the damn toilet like anybody would.

satoshi: are you telling me you found it more mature to pee in the corner of the bathroom rather than a clogged toilet

dark: well isn't it, what if it overflowed when I flushed

krad: then you don't flush!

satoshi: go on dark

dark: ok so I then slipped on a towel and fell into the sheet rack again and towels fell on top of my head

satoshi: and that should have been easy to clean in one night, right krad

krad: well, he said he peed in the corner, but he actually peed on the carpet in the corner, which left a stain, which still remains in the carpet.

spycologist: well, if you all don't shut up we're going to miss the ball game

krad: aah. well I guess that's my cue to stop cleaning.

spycologist: no it isn't

krad: what!

satoshi: that's right, you keep cleaning

dark: yup, keep it up

spycologist: yup

krad: no!

satoshi, dark, and the spycologist: yes!

krad: ... fine...

the other three go watch the ball game and the Yankees win

AFTER THE BALL GAME

dark: what a game

krad comes down

krad: thati missed!

satoshi: well, at least now I can go to the bathroom

dark: amen

krad: that wasn't used properly! that's an insult towards god! you weren't praying therefore making fun of all the holy lords!

dark: ...

satoshi: just say you're sorry

dark: uuuh. I'll take creepy kids advice, sorry man

krad: I'm ready to kill you!

dark: so how's the bathroom looking

krad: well, thanks to me, good... holding back anger doorbell rings

dark: I'll get it!

spycologist: so satoshi, how long have you and krad known each other

satoshi: ...

krad: since he turned 14. can you shut up with all these stupid questions

dark: hey guys! it's daisuke!

daisuke: hi! it's kosukes birthday! do you guys want to come over for the party?

krad: uuuuh, you sure you want your bathroom to look like mine after dark used it. or in a way you'll understand, don't invite dark cause he'll ruin your house

daisuke: it's okay, I won't be the one cleaning it up like you would be if he did that to you

krad: if...

daisuke: he did that to you

krad: yes

daisuke: anyways, are you guys co-

dark: YES! oh I love parties I can't wait!

satoshi: ... uuuuuuuuuuuh, I'll go...

daisuke: yay! then it's settled! everyone get in the car!

dark: I'm driving

krad: no you aren't! you'll kill us!

satoshi: this has got to be the first time I've ever agreed with krad, cause you will kill us

daisuke: yeah, you will

spycologist: am I invited to the party?

daisuke: just tell me your name

spycologist: roy mustang

daisuke: ok, you can come with us roy


	4. part four

(at daisukes house)

dark: happy birthday ... uuummm... dai, what's his name

daisuke: kosuke, didn't I tell you that already

krad: daisuke, don't trust dark to remember anything you say

dark: I have to go to the bathroom

krad: then go

satoshi: ... .. ... ...

krad: oh my god! you're right!

daisuke: what's wrong

krad: you don't want to look in your bathroom when he gets out, trust me

(loud thumps are heard upstairs)

dark: comes down whew, that wing of the house is closed

krad: what the hell did you do up there

daisuke: the mystery of what happened to the bathroom

dark: a Nancy Drew story

satoshi: ... ... . .. . ... ...

krad: yeah, we should go up there

they all go upstairs to the bathroom

daisuke: dark! what did you do!

dark: uuuuuummmm... it was wiz! points to wiz

wiz: kyu!

daisuke: don't be stupid, I trained wiz to go outside for that, an he can't even talk

wiz: don't be so sure

mustang: my room! the room that emiko was letting me sleep in tonight until I got back to central!

krad: what happened?

mustang: dark destroyed it!

satoshi: ... ... ... ... (translation- how many dumps did you have to do dark)

dark: many, and krad's cleaning them all up

krad: no I'm not!

satoshi: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .., ... . (all who think that krad should clean this up, say I)

daisuke: I

dark: I

mustang: I

kosuke: I

emiko: I

wiz: I

major alex louis armstrong: I

major alex louis armstrong's muscles: I

ed: I

havoc: I

wrath: want to play with me?

krad: ok ok, I get the point, I'll clean it up, and what's your problem, do you have add

wrath: play with me? looks at dark you were playing with a 'mousy' before, right, ed

ed: no

wrath: play play!

emiko: everyone in the kitchen! we're going to sing happy birthday and eat cakekrad: what flavor

emiko: coconut, cocopuff, marshmallow flavor

krad: YYYYYAAAAAYYYYY!

emiko: but you can't have any krad because you have to clean te bathroom

major alex louis-ok you get the point-muscles: yeah!

major-wait, uuuh, maybe I don't have to type his full name-: I agree with my muscles

wiz: emc square

wrath: do you want to play with me bunny

wiz: no, I have no time for such a nuisance(sp)

krad: I agree

dark: hey wrath, why don't you go play with krad in the bathroom upstairs while he's cleaning it

wrath: ok! starts tugging on krad

krad: no way am I cleaning mustangs room and the bathroom while keeping this retard entertained and satisfied with attention

wiz: yes you are evil eyes

krad: eep! yes master wiz... dazed by wizs mind control

dark: good! lets go eat cake!

(all in kitchen... except krad and wrath)

all: happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear kosuke, happy birthday to you

daisuke: dark! stop singing the wrong words!

mustang: what was he singing

dark: happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, you smell like daichi, and you look like him too

daichi: is that a bad thing

kosuke: yes

daisuke: are you one, are you two

all: are you three

late at night

all: are... panting... you, are you 454

kosuke: stop!

all: yyyyaaaayyyy! we can stop!

kosuke: oh waitcounting on fingers no no, keep going

daisuke: lets just pretend he's 454

dark: good idea

emiko: dark, isn't today your birthday?

dark: oh yeah, today's November 11th

daisuke: happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear dark, happy birthday to you

all: are you one, are you two

next day

all: are.. you... are you 400?

dark: no, keep going

krad: we're over 400!

all: oooooooooh... are you 401?

dark: nope, hey, come to think of it, no wait, never mind

all: oooooooh... are you 402, are you 403

next day

wrath: play play!

all: are you 1,000,000,000,000,045?dark: keep going

all: ooooh

krad: waitaminute, aren't we 17

dark: oh yeah

daisuke: dark I'm going to kill you!

armstrongI decided, i'm not writing out his full name: now time to try out the combat routine number 4 major alex louis

armstrong family style!

dark: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

emiko: we should all have a drink, everyone must be tired from all that counting

ed: whatju' got

emiko: all i have is milk

ed: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

emiko: and coconut juice

krad: YAY!

ed: my coconut juice!

krad: my coconut juice!

satoshi: .. ... ...!

wiz: my coconut juice!

satoshi, krad, and ed: yes master... dazed

daisuke: takes coconut juice mmmmmm, that was good

krad: i'm confused, what's going on

wiz: i gave them amnesia with my mind control

dark: i'm confuzzled

daisuke: that's not a word dark

dark: well, it is now!

doorbell rings

daisuke: i'll get it! running toward door

dark: hey daisuke, if it's the haradas, tell riku i'm not here!

daisuke: sure! opens door

risa and riku: hi!

daisuke: oh no! i'm going to transform!

dark: i'm right here idiot!

riku: daisuke, what the peeping tom doing at your house? dark walks in the room it's... it's... the peeping tom!

krad: do i have some random thing you address me by, because i want one

satoshi: ... ... ... ... ...

krad: yes, like how i call you my everything

satoshi: ...

krad: and my satoshi-sama

daisuke: and me

krad: that's right wing master

dark: i don't have one! i feel left out!

risa: you do have one

riku: it's the peeping tom!

dark: yay! i have a random and retarded nickname

krad: i don't think that name is half as retarded as you dark

daisuke: he has a pointwiz: I conquer

all but wiz: yes master

risa: do you all want to go to the mall with us

dark: sure!

wiz: I have an unquestionably positive answer, what do you think it is

all but wiz: yes master

wiz: correct the answer is yes

riku: then lets go!

all in limo

krad: this limo's too small!

dark: where'd the sun go?

mustang: I think ed's the only one who can fit in here

ed: who are you calling so small they can fit in a crowded limo?

mustang: you

havoc: wow, he actually didn't make up the situation

risa: we're almost there

daisuke: I don't live too far away from the mall anyway

krad: ugly eyed girls (risa and riku), what's the drivers name?

risa: scar

riku: but if scar isn't here today then it's kimbley

ed: WHAT?

black shaded window rolls down

kimbley: yup, scar wasn't here today

krad: we're at a dead end

satoshi: ...! (shit!)

kimbley: not if I can help it! blows up things forming a path

haha! mwahahahahahaha!

krad: joins in mwahahahahahaha!

kimbley: mwahahahahaha!

krad: mwahahahahahahaha!

satoshi: . ... ... ... ... ... ( I think they like each other)

krad: lets be friends

kimbley: right

risa: we're there!


	5. part five

(at the mall)

krad: lets go into the food court, there's a certain something I have to find

daisuke: and I have to get kosuke a present

dark: what about me?

satoshi: ... ... ... . ... (we'll get you a present)

krad: what do you want for your birthday?

dark: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh...

satoshi: ... .. (hurry up)

dark: ok ok, I'll tell you before we leave, I promise

wrath: do I see... A TOY STORE!

krad: oh no! it's it's, TOYS R US!

wrath: at register do you want to play with me?

cashier: no

wrath: pleeeeeaaaaase!

cashier: get away from me you freak

ed: stay away from that man! it's envy!

cashier/envy: shut up! I'm trying not to be noticed, I want to be human, you know that shorty

ed: who are you calling as short as a giant bean?

mustang: is this truly envy? ready to snap, literally

envy: NO!

ed: he means yes!

envy: NO! NO I DON'T!

krad: back from food court -has cocopuffs- IM BAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaCK!

dark: that's my line!

krad: do I care? NO!

satoshi: . ... ... (I hate you)

daisuke: ok ok, I'm trying to get satoshi to talk, can anyone help me?

krad: can you say 'your satoshi-sama'?

satoshi: baby voice your satoshi-sama

daisuke: his first words!

dark: krad! how'd you do that!

krad: I have this talent with kids

wiz: how is that possible?

krad satoshi daisuke and dark: yes master wiz

wiz: that's right, now bow!

all bow

gluttony: can I eat that bunny lust?

lust: sure

gluttony: oh boy! eats wiz I want more!

lust: there aren't more

ed: not if I can help it!

mustang: are you trying to do body alchemy again ed

ed: yup (clap!) wiz appears haha! it worked!

mustang: where's your nose ed

al: I got converted to box form is a box

ups man: ooops, I dropped one

al: noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

risa: mr. dark mr dark!

krad: that's it I'm sick of you!kills risa

gluttony: can I eat her body lust

lust: ok

gluttony: YAY! eats risas body

ed: my nose!

krad: where'd your ass go ed

ed: my ass! my perfect buttox!

dark: mine's better!

mustang: where's your dick

ed: looks down aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

envy: now you know how I feel!

wrath: holding powerpuff girls dolls play with me play with me!

blossom: powerpuffs away! dolls fly away

wrath: my dollies! they didn't like me!

krad: I'm not surprised

cocopuffs bird: wrath, are you coocoo for cocopuffs?

wrath: play with me!

cocopuffs bird: no, you fucking asshole I'm not playing with you!

riku: did the cocopuffs bird just curse?

daisuke: what's this world coming to? sob sob

lucky charms guy: holding beerdrunk that's why... heh heh... you, um, can always trust me! dies

krad: YAY! PEOPLE ARE DYING AND CRYING! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

cocopuffs bird: aah, all you fuckers awt to get the fuck out of here before I fuck you all up you fucking fuckers! holds up beer to life!

cool aid man: bursts through wall oh yeah!

mall owner: expect to see some of my lawyers soon!

cool aid guy: holds up beer oooh yeah!

krad: drunk what the fuck are all you fu ummmmm do do do do do dooooooooooooooooooooooo- ... ang  
satoshi: ..., . ... ... ... ... (krad, I thought you didn't drink)

krad: holding up vodka I don't! it's vadka!)

dark: why does he always show off his nationality?

pip(south park): hip hip cheerio

dark: YAY!

riku: I don't know my nationality

ed: oooooooooooooow!

riku: ed! your head is gone!

ed: I'm ok!

riku: I think we're Russian

krad: hugs comrade!

riku: no no! we're south Korean!

krad: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevil!

daisuke: mon cheri! (my love in french, daisuke's french)

risa: me or riku

daisuke: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum... I don't know! sob sob

satoshi: German accent ... ... ...

krad: I like that accent

satoshi: ... (thanks)

Lenin: hi krad!

krad: my my, my hero!

Lenin: weren't you drunk?

krad: the cocopuffs sobered me up

dark: that's the ticket, blame everything on the cocopuffs, it was the cocopuffs

satoshi: ... . . ... .. . .. .

Lenin: bow!

wiz: no! you bow!

Lenin: yes master wiz bows to wiz

bush: with machine gun DIE!

krad: my idle!

kimbley: this is all going to be bombed n 2 minutes so I suggest you all leave

ed: my legs!

mustang: what did you do

ed: I tried to bring my mother back again, heh, didn't work

izumi: you moron!

ed: I'm sorry I'm sorry!

momiji: gomensai

ayame: you're coming with me!

krad: someone of my race!

dark: for the last time being gay is not a race!

kyo: yeah! I'm going to kick your face in the next time you say it is

krad: oh yeah! try me!


	6. part 6

kyo: jumps on krad i'm going to kill you!

krad: no you won't! picks up daisuke

daisuke: what are you doing

krad: you know there's nothing more tretcherous than hearing you cry and risa say 'mr. dark', but risa's currently dead so cry!

ed: i'll bring risa back to life!

mustang: ed, you shouldn't do tha-

ed: gluttony!

lust: do we really care that he's dead?

kyo: hello!

daisuke: crying

kyo: aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! make it stop make it stop! this is worse than the knights wh say 'ni'!(monty python)

knights who say ni: ni! ni! ni! ni! ni!

satoshi: ..!

krad: satoshi-sama! don't join in with them!

satoshi: ..! ..! ..! ..! ..!

dark: stop this everyone! lets get along

momiji: yeah, i agree

ayame: you're all idiots! even my girlfriend says so!

krad: girlfriend? you mean... you're not one of us?

ayame: what? no! my girlfriend, freedert

takeshi: dressed as freedert i tried to tell him this was for a play!

daisuke: i'll save you! rips off cloths oops, my shiny knight armor isn't on

dark: everyone! cover your eyes! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

satoshi: mmmmm, that's good stuff

krad: satoshi-sama, i'll save you! covers satoshi's eyes

satoshi: you're not saving me! i want to see that!

dark: oops, i forgot to cover my eyes. creepy boy, i can see why you like him

mustang: same

wiz: i don't think this is very great of a sight

all except wiz: yes master wiz

kimbley: everyone, you all have five seconds to get out of this building

all: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

(all outside)

batman: thank god i always carry around my teloport spray

krad: what don't you have in that belt

superman: batman! i hate you! you're stealing all my fans!

dark: fans? stealing? i? who the hell is talking about me?

riku: hey, where's armstong?

(inside building)

armstrong: hmm? what's this bomb doing in a place like this?

batman: i'll save you!

superman: no! this is my job!

incredible hulk: raaaaaaaaaaaa!

armstrong: hulk! i'm your biggest fan!

incredible hulk and armstrong start fighting

(back outside)

mustang: well, this is a blessing. and i thought he'd be in the militari forever beacuse i'd been too scared to fire him

ed: amen

ups man: stop struggling!

al: help me ed!

ed: i'm on it! hey! where'd my body go?

krad: if he has no head, then how's he talking?

wiz: why i don't know

all but wiz: yes master

kimbley: oh, i just realized, that was only a grenade. but that means the building will be on fire

mall magically catches fire-whole thing-

daisuke: hey, where's satoshi

krad: i'll save you my satoshi-sama!rips off shirt

(inside mall)

satoshi: ... ... ... ... . . ...! (someone save me!)

krad: have no fear! krad is here!

satoshi: ... ... ... .. ... ... ... (that would make me have more fear)

krad: picks up satoshi and runs aren't you happy to see me my satoshi-sama

satoshi: ..., .. ... ... ... .. (well, i'm glad you're saving me)

krad: that's good

(outside)

krad: i saved satoshi!

satoshi: .. ... ... ... .. ...

(he actually did something nice)

wiz: amazing, you are now my nobel prince

all but krad and wiz: yes master

krad: then i'll kill you father! kills with i am now king!

dark: yo, thanks dude for getting rid of that rabbit

daisuke: yeah thanks, but we still hate you

krad: bow!

mustang: no way!

ed: i'm already on the ground so i don't have to bow

krad: wow, i didn't think you could get any shorter, but you did

ed: who are you calling so short that it's like they lost their head and legs

al: and aaaaaaaaaaaass! hey!

ups man: yay! i finally got this stupid box in there

ed: the gate

mustang: oh no, he's trying more body alchemy

ed: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

risa: what is it

krad: do i hav to kill you again now?

ed: my body! they're killing me!

krad: kills risa now don't come back to life again

ed: i'm dying!

lust: i'm human!

mustang: did lust just take eds body?

gluttony: just so you know, he brought me back too

armstrong: thank god you guys are ok has 10thousand people on his back i was able to save some people

lust/ed: from now on, my name is dick Cheney

dick Cheney: sorry, that's been taken

lust/ed: then my name is krad

krad: there's no way you're stea-

dark: krad, your place has been taken. nobody likes you, so now lust is taking your place

lust/ed/krad: YAY!

krad: i'm sure that somebody likes me

all: nope, nobody

me: what about me! I love kraddykins!

krad: see! somebody likes me!

me: hugs krad i looooooooooooooooooooooooooooove you!

risa: hey! hugs dark i looooooooooooooooooooooove you dark!

me: kisses krad but kraddykins is better!

risa: kisses dark but darkiepoo is more better

dark and krad: lets kill them kills me and risa

kimbley: guys, i have good news and bad news, the bad news is our limo has been towed, the

good new is i just saved a lot of money on my car insurance by switching to geico!

geico gecko: please kill me throws up i'm dying anyway

krad: my pleasure kills the geico gecko mwahahahahahaha!

kimbley: mwahahahahahahaha!

dark: they're having another one of those evil laugh contests

krad: mwahahahahahahahahaha!

kimbley: mwahahahahahahahahaha!

krad: mwahahahahahahahaha!

kimbley: mwahahahahahahaha!

momiji: stop it you guys! why can't we all get along

krad and kimbley: evil stare

momiji: i'm sorry! i'm sorry! gomnesia!

kimbley: so how do we get home

dark: uh oh, wiz is dead

krad: that meas that i'm pretty much the only way home takes out wings haha! you're all stranded

here while i have wings!

dark: get him! all pile on krad

krad: being squished help me!

batman: i have my transporting spray though!

(all transport to krads house)

krad: you can't all stay here

dark: lock him out! they all lock krad out of his house

krad: let me in! i'll let you all stay! it's freezing out here!

daisuke: sorry krad but we're not letting you in!

momiji: gomnesia! heh heh...

satoshi: ...! ... ... . . . ...!

armstrong: and if you try to break in or call the police i'll beat you up with my humungo muscles

and the offense/defense technique major alex louis armstrong family style number 7!


End file.
